Koi no Yokan
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: AU, Nuestra castaña tiene una misión en la vida, robarle tantas sonrisas y provocarle tantos sonrojos a Mio como le sea posible (esto más un poco de drama a mi más puro estilo xD) ¿Qué significa koi no yokan?...Es la seguridad, cuando conoces a alguien por primera vez, de que van a enamorarse.
1. Capítulo Uno

NOTA INICIAL Y DISCLAIMER.

Se advierte sobre AU y OoC de algunos personajes. Los personajes no me pertenecen y han sido tomados sin animo de lucro, simple y sencillo entretenimiento propio y de aquellos que gusten de entrar a leer.

Dicho esto...

* * *

Se acomodó las gafas justo al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, era demasiado temprano pero la emoción le había ganado al reloj, algunas nubes se dispersaban lentamente para dar lugar a los rayos de sol que empezaban a colarse iluminando la fachada blanca de la que sería su nueva escuela tan pronto entregase el papel del traslado.

Echo un vistazo a la hora, definitivamente era demasiado temprano, llegando mucho antes de la entrada formal. Alzó los hombros con cierta indiferencia, era una oportunidad única para explorar la escuela y así no tener que depender de que otra alumna fuera su guía hasta que se adaptara, después de todo no había conseguido todo este cambio para no abrirse el mundo ella misma. Se aventuró dentro del edificio, preguntándose como conseguiría las típicas zapatillas o si sería una grave infracción andar con el calzado habitual entre los pasillos, lo sopeso un momento antes de dar los primeros pasos en su descubrimiento.

Le hubiera parecido terriblemente silencioso el lugar de no haber llevado los audífonos puestos, apenas con un volumen prudente para percibir si había alguien más aunque el tamaño de los mismos hacían difícil que notara cualquier sonido ajeno a la música. La escuela era amplia pero al estar tan vacía fue sencillo recorrerla en poco tiempo, por lo menos ahora sabía dónde estaban los lugares esenciales para su "supervivencia"

Un suspiro se coló entre la pausa de canción a canción, empezando la marcha que la llevaría a su destino, ciertamente la emoción estaba escapándose de su sistema, parecía todo tan aburrido, el ser tan impuntual le había bajado las expectativas, debió hacer caso a la razón y esperar a que la hora de entrada se acercara más, así se ahorraría la siguiente media hora aguardando para pertenecer oficialmente a ese colegio.

Una vez concretada la exploración, optó por conocer los jardines, siendo el último lugar que no había conocido del todo. Miro el reloj de nuevo, aún le quedaba tiempo por lo que tomo su mochila y la colocó a su lado para después tenderse sobre el césped a esperar por el prometido bullicio de una preparatoria de chicas. Observo el mismo cielo que a su llegada apenas se abría paso entre las nubes y que ahora era de un azul tenue, se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se permitió mirar así el cielo de día, era particularmente tranquilizador pero un poco menos hermoso que mirar las estrellas en la noche, aunque tampoco lo hacía con frecuencia, por lo menos no en casa de sus padres…

Se desperezo estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, recordar aquello le había quitado el encanto a ver el cielo por lo que decidió que sería lo mejor esperar cerca de la sala de profesores a Yamanaka-sensei, tal como le había indicado el director el día que fue a arreglar sus papeles. Asió su bolso con cuidado de que sus rebeldes baquetas no se asomaran demasiado, frunció los labios, quizá no era una buena idea haberlos llevado con ella. Dio inicio a su marcha, sus manos reposaban perezosamente sobre la tela en los bolsillos y su cabello libremente suelto sobre el rostro con el objetivo de llevar un perfil relativamente bajo por lo menos lo que durara en trayecto, aunque su sudadera extra, los audífonos y el salvaje peinado provocaban justo el efecto contrario.

El timbre de entrada sonó.

Detrás de sus lentes su entrecejo se arrugaba cada paso un poco más, pensando en que su pequeña divagación en el pasto sólo le había hecho perder el tiempo y que lo que antes fueron minutos que le sobraban, ahora le hacían falta.

Había sido una gran ventaja que se supiera ya el camino, por lo que casi automáticamente se dirigió ahí sin pensarlo demasiado. Los lentes empezaban a parecerle molestos pero no quería deshacerse de ellos hasta que llegara al salón, aunque tampoco era que los necesitara por miopía o similar, sencillamente lo hacía para descansar un poco sus ojos.

Un grupo de alumnas se apilaba ya en la entrada de la escuela pero paso como si no las viera, cabizbaja e indiferente al exterior, apresurando sus pasos mientras esquivaba distraídamente pequeños grupos de chicas en los pasillos.

Llevaba toda la mañana evitándolo pero era ineludible. Se preguntó cómo estarían sus padres o su hermano, sabía de antemano que seguirían molestos aunque tampoco tenía manera de saberlo, llevaba el móvil apagado en lo más profundo de alguna de las cajas que irresponsablemente había acomodado en una habitación de la casa y, por pereza o falta de interés, aún no desempacaba. Se alentó pensando que, cuando el todo el drama pasara, le irían a buscar.

Era una medida a corto plazo, muy práctica para ella cuando quería sacar a su familia de su mente. Ahora justamente se preocupaba por la cena. No debía ni podía comer una gran parte de la comida que vendían en las tiendas y su conocimiento culinario no era muy extenso como para soportar demasiado tiempo alimentándose de lo mismo…Siguió divagando al respecto con la mirada perdida entre la madera que marcaba su camino, siendo casi imposible que viera la larga cabellera negra acercarse o por lo menos escuchar los pasos peligrosamente paralelos a los suyos.

Por supuesto, que la otra joven fuera leyendo tampoco fue una gran ayuda para evitar la colisión. Era alta, le sacaba fácilmente un palmo de diferencia, el golpe no fue realmente fuerte pero la desgarbada pose que llevaba la hizo perder el equilibrio y, por un peligroso momento, el aliento. Aquel cabello negro se escaqueo de la disculpa con un difuminado carmín en las mejillas, abrazando su libro y perdiéndose a su espalda. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, no logrando arrebatar de su mente un único pensamiento mientras a su rostro se le encarga traducirlo reiteradamente curvando sus labios, " _Tan bonito sonrojo…_ " Quizá fue ahí cuando encontró sentido a este lapso de rebeldía o la letal mala decisión que temía haber tomado.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de maestros, debía hablar con Yamanaka Sawako, la encargada del grupo 2-2, tal como se leía en un papel que llevaba un poco arrugados entre las manos.

"Disculpe la intromisión," dijo por cortesía al abrir la puerta corrediza, se dio media vuelta y concluyo por devolverle la posición original.

Se encontró con un unos inquisitivos ojos cafés irradiantes por la alegría.

"Tainaka Ritsu" dijo la maestra, "Educada en casa desde… ¡¿siempre?!" se sorprendió pero supo disimularlo apropiadamente, "Aquí dicen que hay una situación especial pero fueron muy crípticos al respecto… " Una minúscula llama de curiosidad de encendió en sus pupilas, "Tu examen de ingreso marca pequeñas deficiencias en tu modelo educacional pero nada no podamos arreglar" exclamo con emoción, "me pregunto si Akiyama-san querrá darte algunas tutorías, bueno, si logro hacer que te hable primero", Ritsu la observo detenidamente, un poco confundida sobre lo rápido que divagaba y pasaba de un punto a otro. Esperaba que su distracción la tuviera lejos de la situación _especial_ porque realmente no quería que su aventura terminara tan pronto. "¿Tienes alguna duda?"

"Si, sólo una," se alegró de que preguntara, era un sueño algo absurdo pero no había llegado tan lejos para sencillamente dejarlo pasar, "Escuche que este colegio tenía un club de música ligera y…"

"Ah, etto…" farfullo Yamanaka-sensei nerviosa repentinamente, "Se desintegro el año posterior a mi graduación…" Por un momento pensó que escogió mal el lugar pero esa duda se suplió por el sonrojo de antes en aquel rostro tan ajeno. "Es principio de año, con un poco de iniciativa se puede revivir" agrego Sawako como quien no quiere la cosa pero con una energía renovada. La charla fue interrumpida por un maestro algo mayor quien aclaro su garganta y sutilmente les señalo el reloj. Era tarde, muy tarde. Lo último que supo Ritsu fue que la maestra la tomó de la capucha de su abrigo y la llevó arrastrando hasta su correspondiente salón.

Su corazón grito por auxilio y éste llego segundos después al detenerse en la puerta y poder respirar. Ya había aprendido algo importante, Yamanako-sensei no iba a mantener su salud integra jamás.

Al entrar fueron recibidas por un saludo sincronizado por parte de las veinte alumnas en el lugar, quienes se pusieron de pie y realizaron la tradicional inclinación. Ritsu las vio como un borrón a todas hasta que Yamanako-sensei la coloco a su lado, corrigiendo su postura para darle introducción.

"Ella es Tainaka Ritsu-san, por favor cuidar todas de ella" anunció, obteniendo una afirmación cordial por parte de todas.

"Cuidar bien de mí, por favor" se inclinó al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un impactante vuelco en el pecho y una efímera asfixia.

Se escucharon estruendosos comentarios en cuanto regreso a su posición inicial, causó revuelo tanto su cabello castaño, el tamaño de los auriculares y su poco disciplinado uniforme. Algunas no pararon de analizarla, otras más allá sencillamente se adaptaron a su presencia y, ahí, en primera fila reconoció una mirada congelada y nerviosa con el marco azabache a los lados, sus ojos grises se quedaron trabados en el ocre de los suyos hasta que poco a poco, en ese pequeño segundo sus mejillas recolectaron toda la sangre de su sistema y recordó mirar a otro sitio. Ahí estaba, otra vez el vuelco en su pecho que disimulo colocando su mochila en su pecho, hasta ahora no era algo nuevo pero si estaba convirtiendo en algo recurrente.

"Toma asiento Tainaka-san, hay un sitio al lado de Kotobuki-san" la dirigió a la segunda fila, justo en medio del salón. La chica en cuestión tenía un notorio cabello castaño y unas cejas que sin duda no podría dejar de mirar en algún tiempo. Se acomodó en su sitio tan pronto le fue posible, retirándose los accesorios que no la dejaban encajar o que la meterían en problemas demasiado pronto. Dejándose el uniforme oficial y el listón que cubría el objetivo de mantener su blusa ajustada del cuello, la clase dio comienzo con peroratas sobre historia de Japón, así que Ritsu se ensimismo en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos, dejando que sus ojos actuaran como imanes a la primera fila y, fue justo en ese momento, cuando su visión periférica le indico que alguien- potencialmente sospecho de la rubia a su lado- había dejado un pequeño papel cuidadosamente doblado en su pupitre.

 _Hola_ , _Tainaka-san, soy_ _Kotobuki Tsumugi_ decía aquel papel, Ritsu alzo una ceja y dejo salir una sonrisa a medias. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le pasaba un recado de esa forma, así que contesto dirigida y directamente.

 _Sólo Ritsu, por favor. ¡Hey! ¿Tocas algún instrumento?_

La joven la miro afablemente, sujetando con cautela el recado, entrecerró los ojos como si le costara elegir una opción para contestar, hizo un garabato elegante y lo cedió de nuevo a Ritsu.

 _Está bien, "sólo Ritsu-san". El piano ocasionalmente, ¿Has pensado a cual club quieres unirte? Yo estoy en el coro escolar._

Le agradaba Kotobuki-san desde ya, plasmo un par de cosas antes de regresarlo, no pulía ni un poco sus diálogos, estaba anhelante de conseguir abrirse camino en el club que la había llevado a esa escuela.

 _¡El club de música ligera!,_ Tsumugi le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante, sabía bien que ese club estaba extinto. Ritsu lo percibió en el instante pero no dejaría morir el optimismo en su primer día de clases, no señor.

"Ahí atrás, presten atención," dijo Yamanaka-sensei sin alterarse "Kotobuki-sama, por favor podría iniciar la lectura para continuar la lección"

"¿Kotobuki-sama?" susurro la pregunta Ritsu mientras la joven buscaba el párrafo indicado.

"Sólo Mugi-san" le guiño el ojo e inicio con su perfecta lectura.

"Bien, Mugi- _chan_ " esas palabras sonrojaron salvajemente a la joven pianista.

Ritsu bajo la mirada, desconectándose de nuevo de la clase, le valió por unos segundos hasta que sintió la persistente sensación de estar siendo observada. Vale, sólo un poco más de lo normal por ser la chica nueva. Fingió tomar un par de notas para no quedarse dormida, recordaba porque odiaba levantarse temprano y lo estaba pagando en ese justo momento, lo único que la separaba del sopor era esa tediosa sensación pero por más que lo intentaba, no logro dar con el origen. De nuevo pensó en el millar de llamadas que tendría por parte de sus padres, no hacía más de tres días que había dejado de ser la hija que ellos querían que fuera, le pidieron que tomara una decisión y la tomo, aunque no fuese lo que ellos deseaban. Jamás le sentó estar en tranquilidad, aunque algo dentro de ella no pensara igual.

Se prometió que si las cosas no empezaban a encaminarse en una semana, dejaría de perseguir ese misterioso objetivo llamado libertad, volvería y encararía las consecuencias de salir corriendo. Después de todo, aunque lento, el día estaba siendo productivo a su manera.

"¿Quieres comer conmigo, Ricchan?" pregunto Mugi amablemente cuando Yamanaka-sensei les indico que había llegado la hora del descanso. Un gritito agudo se escuchó entre unas chicas un par de sillas más atrás.

"¿Por qué no?" respondió Ritsu sorprendida pero feliz de que le dieran un honorifico tan amigable. Dio un brinco para salir de su pupitre y se viro de forma inmediata. Unos ojos cafés la estaban admirando con incredulidad, que tan pronto notó que la habían interceptado baando la mirada, buscando a su compañera de mesa. Quizá Ritsu por fin había descubierto quien la observaba tanto o, quizá no.

"Manabe Nodoka" se presentó una chica de cabello negro y gafas rojas, tan formalmente que Ritsu advirtió que quizá era del consejo escolar, pero le era más llamativo el ser que tenía a sus espaldas. "Ella es Hirasawa Yui, quien no pretendía invadir tu espacio personal con su incesante escaneo"

"Nodoka-chan," gimoteo Yui, "No la estaba escaneando, sólo me preguntaba cómo es que ella ha logrado captar la atención de dos princesas"

"No seas ridícula," contesto Nodoka disculpando de nuevo la insurrección de su amiga.

"No es que no me haya presentado antes," bromeo Ritsu, "Tainaka Ritsu, a sus órdenes" hizo una reverencia para amortiguar la formalidad del momento. Yui volvió a quedarse congelada hasta que le regalo una sonrisa ingenua, había tardado en comprender el tono. Le cayó bien a Ritsu desde el primer segundo, sabía que sería alguien con quien pudiera dejar de lado la seriedad o ponerse seria para bromear. La simple perspectiva la emociono.

Mugi tosió educadamente para atraer la atención de las chicas, no sabían en que momento lo logro pero había acondicionado cuatro mesas para poder comerse el bento sin mayores distracciones. Nuevamente se ahogaron varios gritos en el fondo de salón.

"Puedo compartirte de mí comida," ofreció a Ritsu de un bento bastante completo, vamos, hasta tenía té preparado para la ocasión.

"Lo agradezco," accedió, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que debía seguir las indicaciones pero, por primera vez en su vida, no consumiría comida especialmente calculada. Tomo un poco de arroz y otros de los aditamentos cuidadosamente colocados, "delicioso" agradeció.

"Hirasawa-san, Manabe-san, por favor" extendió la invitación nuevamente a las demás. El club de chicas en la entrada del salón colapso al ver como su Ojou-sama conseguía cambiarlas repentinamente.

"Mugi-sama" exclamo Yui.

"Compórtate," pidió Nodoka, negándose educadamente a la oferta pero no a compartir el espacio. Todo lo contrario a la joven Hirasawa-san, quien pronto se hizo del menú.

Unos metros más adelante, una figura se alzó para escaquearse de la ruidosa atmosfera que albergaba el salón 3-2 ese día. Mugi era un excelente escudo para evitar que el resto de las alumnas se acercaran a preguntarle las típicas dudas sobre su reciente llegada, involuntariamente había logrado hacerse como amiga a la princesa de la academia, aún sin saber estrictamente lo que eso significaba.

Se excusó por unos minutos, pretendiendo ir a comprar algún aperitivo en las máquinas expendedoras. No obstante, seguía teniendo la incesante duda de lo que había sido el club de música ligera, así que una vez adquirida una bebida, decidió aprovechar los últimos minutos para terminar de explorar el lugar, recordando haber omitidos los pisos superiores por la mañana. Se encontró un par de alumnas de grado inferior, una de ellas con un par de coletas y el cabello negro, les pregunto por el aula del antiguo club, nadie tenía idea pero sabían de un salón que nadie utilizaba en el extremo sur del edificio, justo en el tercer piso. Era su mejor pista y afortunadamente no estaba lejos. Su reloj sonó una vez antes de que la alarma fuera detenida abruptamente, dio un respingo y saco una pastilla del bolsillo secreto de su falda, llevándosela a la boca al mismo tiempo que acercaba la boquilla de la botella a sus labios. Vio una peculiar tortuga tallada en el pasamanos, pareciéndole un poco gracioso y adecuado.

Para cuando encontró la misteriosa aula, quedaban corta de tiempo por lo que se prometió volver al finalizar las clases, acercándose lo suficiente para alimentar su salvaje curiosidad puesto que la puerta se hallaba entre abierta, alcanzándose a notar alguna fuente de luz inundando la habitación. _"Un vistazo no dañara a nadie"_ pensó, dejando correr su imaginación sobre lo que podría contener el viejo salón, por una parte creyó que estaría a rebosar de instrumentos, con amplificadores… bueno, que tendría el equipo necesario para llevar a cabo las actividades sin problema. Dio un paso más y termino por abrir completamente la puerta, la cual hizo un ruido sordo previo a entrar de lleno al lugar, no pudo evitar su decepción al ver sólo un par de mesas y un sofá, tenía una estupenda iluminación y el espacio suficiente para una banda de pocos integrantes. Un atisbo de emoción se presentó nuevamente, decidió que exploraría un poco más, encontrando sólo un pequeño armario en el que estaba segura sólo habría material para limpieza, polvo y algunas cajas olvidadas. Abrió la puerta. Escucho un grito. Cerró la puerta disculpándose sin motivo

"¡Lo siento, pensaba que era el club de música ligera!" exclamo Ritsu, saliendo en ese mismo instante. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ahora el susto lo tenía ella, _aquellas mejillas carmín_ robaron por tercera vez su atención en menos de medio día, así como el oxígeno por bastantes minutos.

Se aproximó al aula completamente distraída, sin entender cómo es que, sin ningún estímulo físico su corazón no entendía de mantener un ritmo normal. Tomó asiento en la espera de que mermara la incapacidad de su corazón para reconocer su _ritmo sinusal*_ , eran todos los riesgos que podía controlar por ese día. Decidió que el resto de la jornada sería la persona más calmada de la clase, no obstante, su plan no contemplaba a Yui Hirasawa en lo absoluto.

"Ricchan" susurro en su hombro. Ritsu la ignoro porque en ese momento entraba Yamanaka-sensei y les pedía que sacaran los textos para continuar, así mismo, aquella sensación de ser vista incansablemente la había vuelto a abordar con mayor potencia, "Ricchan," cuchicheo nuevamente Yui.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ritsu en la primera oportunidad.

"Akiyama-san no te ha deja de ver," le informo.

¿Akiyama-san? ¿Quién era Akiyama-san? El dedo indiscreto de Yui respondió la pregunta. Ahí, en la primera fila, sus ojos grises se estrellaron nuevamente con los de Ritsu. Y su corazón volvió a brincar en su lugar, sólo que esta vez sintió un doloroso vacío cuando la joven entorno sus ojos al pizarrón.

Como no era miembro más que del legendario club de los que se van a casa temprano, decidió que no sería la forma de terminar el primer día de clases, no después de observar y ser víctima de las ridículas taquicardias y esperanzas adolescentes. Por mucho que deseara arribar a su casa, no podía pedirle al destino que encaminara las cosas si ella no le daba un pequeño e inocente impulso. Así que con dicha disposición se acercó a la sala de profesores con la espontaneidad que la empezaba a caracterizar.

"¿Yamanaka-sensei?," llamo en la puerta, haciendo una pequeña inclinación por si se encontraba algún otro profesor.

"Tainaka-san, justo pensaba en ti," le hizo saber e indico con un pequeño ademan que pasara, "estaba viendo tu registro. Me temo que falta el número de emergencia" le informo. Ritsu lo había omitido intencionadamente pero estaba segura de que, llegado el momento, sería necesario.

"Quiero abrir el club de música ligera," se atrevió a decir, "Vine a esta escuela con ganas de hacerlo y no creo sobrepasar el año de no lograrlo" Cierto, no pasaría el año, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón pero ya llegarían a eso después.

"Necesitas llenar dos requisitos para lograr eso," informo amablemente Sawako-sensei, "Al menos cuatro miembros y un profesor que los asesore" concluyó, "no me mires a mí, ya asesoro dos clubes y no quiero agregar uno más, además de que estás en tu segundo año y la mayoría de tus compañeras ya están afiliadas a alguno" dijo de la forma más afable que pudo lograr.

"Podrías hacer grandes cosas," dijo Ritsu sin rendirse, jamás había vendido una idea pero estaba segura de que tendría muchas primeras veces en esos días, "Esta escuela necesita diversificarse" agregó. No sabía porque su profesora titubeaba al hablar de ese club en particular pero sabía que podría sacarle algún provecho a averiguarlo.

"Bien, tú consigue los miembros y yo me haré cargo del resto," prometió la joven profesora, "pero a cambio, necesito ese número" insistió.

"Es un trato justo," saco un lápiz de la mochila y un trozo de papel. Escribió unos números sin mayor prisa, "si llego a faltar más de tres días, llame aquí y, si puede, vengué mi muerte" bromeo Ritsu alcanzándoselo, no obstante, justo cuando lo iba a tomar Ritsu lo retiro abruptamente, "primero y más importante, el club…"

"Primero deberían ser tus notas, estás perdida en inglés y literatura, no me hagas hablar de matemáticas…" aclaro la profesora, entrando muy bien en su papel.

"Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Mugi-chan" alzo los hombros Ritsu como si nada, no estaba en sus prioridades sacarse un grado. Dicho esto le dejo el número a la profesora y salió del aula con intenciones de buscar miembros para su club.

Cerro la puerta y sintió una punzada en el pecho, quizá era hora de que se retirara a su casa pero antes… Bueno, explorar el salón del antiguo club no sería tan peligroso ahora que la escuela estaba enfocada en sus actividades vespertinas en las que seguramente aquella hermosa… " _un momento"_ , detuvo sus pensamientos Ritsu, " _¿Hermosa?_ " sacudió toda noción de esa idea de su cabeza pero… en serio lo era.

Reviso un par de veces que el área estuviera despejada antes de exponerse a peligros inminentes como era un grito o ser testigo del sonrojo de su cara. Una parte de ella espero que eso pasara (más de lo que debería) pero agradeció la paz y soledad de ese sitio, podría observar los recovecos sin mayor apuro. Ciertamente era tan insulso como lo fue un par de horas más temprano, las mesas y el sillón se mantenían en buen estado, todo estaba relativamente limpio- quizá Akiyama-san así lo mantenía-, leyó la pizarra que se mantenía a un costado, sólo se encontraba la abreviatura de música ligera de manera que parecía irse borrando por erosión que por un borrador propiamente, gruño por el minúsculo material para descubrir. La habitación anexa no era tan pequeña como figuraba previamente, contenía varios anaqueles y cajas con toda la historia y tradición del club. Se prometió observarlas el día siguiente cuando vio la hora y recordó que en su bolsillo secreto sólo dispuso una dosis de lo que más odiaba en el mundo por lo que, aunque ya no quisiera abandonar ese mágico y prometedor lugar, estaba forzada a hacerlo.

Dispuso sus zapatos en la pequeña casilla, se acomodó los lentes y los auriculares, iniciando su marcha a casa. No estaba realmente lejos, sólo tenía que caminar unas cuantas calles y cruzar una estación del tren para llegar, si no tomaba prisa no habría problema. La ruta era útil en cuestión de que podría pasar por alguna tienda de conveniencia a hacerse de su cena, quería probar sus dotes culinarias en algún punto de su nueva independencia pero ese día no era el indicado.

Distraída con sus ensoñaciones futuras, su visión periférica encendió sus alarmas directamente alterando su frecuencia cardiaca cuando alcanzo a captar de la nada la cabellera azabache de aquella alumna atravesando la calle en paralelo a Ritsu, apenas a unos metros de distancia. Ritsu no comprendió bien el cambio de latidos hasta que hubo virado la cara por completo y, efectivamente, Akiyama-san caminaba cerca.

Para entonces relacionaba por completo la causa y efecto de su presencia.

" _Me pregunto cuál será su nombre completo_ " pensó dejando escapar sus otras divagaciones hasta que sintió la punzada y maldijo al viento por confiar en que una sola dosis sería suficiente. Por lo que, lejos de sus deseos, aumento la velocidad de sus pasos. Akiyama-san parecía llevar el mismo destino porque incremento de la misma forma la velocidad en los suyos. La miro de reojo, parecía abstraída en la música que escuchaba por unos minúsculos audífonos, llevaba apretada sobre su pecho la bolsa escolar. Inevitablemente, al finalizar la calle ambas tuvieron que detenerse por capricho de un semáforo en verde. Por quinta vez en el día, las mejillas de la chica se ahogaron en sangre al coger su color. Ritsu intento desentenderse de la situación pero le era imposible al sentir su corazón desbocarse en sus oídos. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, a pesar de los gritos, el golpe y sus miradas profundas, no había tomado la oportunidad de observarla hasta ese punto y cualquier aproximación en su mente no le hacía justicia a lo que veía en ese momento.

Al percibir que la inspeccionaban Akiyama-san empezó a ser víctima de un temblor generalizado que intento disimular de la manera más ineficiente jamás vista. Estaba asustada. Por alguna extraña pero emocionante razón Ritsu disfruto mucho de ese efecto… hasta que un aguafiestas en su organismo le cortó la sensación al robarle el aire. La joven del cabello negro, ojos grises y nervios frágiles le contesto la mirada con fuerza y, por un segundo, un pequeño segundo tuvo la certeza de algo. Una sencilla cosa que parecía irreal, una simple fantasía, tan absurda como la vida misma. No pudo concretar en su mente la idea pero lo supo en ese momento, fuera o no consciente.

* * *

 _Koi no Yokan,_ es justo lo que acababa de pasar y ninguna de los dos lo supo directamente.

* * *

El semáforo dio permiso a continuar su camino, Akiyama-san prácticamente corrió cuando esto paso mientras la castaña la observaba perderse en la distancia, recuperando el aliento y el curso de sus pensamientos.

* * *

NOTA FINAL DE AUTOR.

Llevaba años sin subir una nueva historias por aquí. No es que no quisiera, sólo que el tiempo no era suficiente para dedicarle a mis pasatiempos y trabajo hospitalario. No obstante, tengo dos historias trabajadas (desde hace un año) y espero poder actualizar esta hasta su final (Sólo llevo 3 capitulos).

He de aclarar que me agrado tomar el universo y alterarlo un poco, aquí, como sucedio en "si fuera chico" ninguna de las chicas se conoce y Ritsu va uniendo de una forma muy rápida lo que debe ser el Keion bu! porque tiene un motivo que apremia la rapidez de sus acciones.

El titulo es una expresión en japones que quedo dicho en el summario pero igual lo vuelvo a plasmar, es la sensación de seguridad al conocer a una persona de que se van a enamorar.

Creo que es todo por ahora.

*Ritmo sinusal: es la frecuencia cardiaca normal que debe llevar cualquier corazón.


	2. Capítulo Dos

NOTA INICIAL Y DISCLAIMER.

Se advierte sobre AU y OoC de algunos personajes. Los personajes no me pertenecen y han sido tomados sin animo de lucro, simple y sencillo entretenimiento propio y de aquellos que gusten de entrar a leer.

* * *

Al día siguiente la academia Sakura fue invadida por múltiples afiches sobre la reinauguración del club de música ligera en cada lugar donde fuera permitido. Mismos que excedían un poco las normas de publicidad para un club, por lo que Sawako se vio obligada a hacer que Ritsu retirara la mayoría de ellos. Lo que termino haciendo a regañadientes en el primer periodo libre.

Crear el número necesario de carteles fue inversamente proporcional a las horas que sacrifico para dormir. De la misma manera, sin saber cómo, su batería fue trasladada a la vieja aula de música para el atardecer, utilizando un poco de publicidad auditiva al dejar caer los platillos sin verdadera intención por las escaleras. Se puede decir que genero suficiente curiosidad pero no la necesaria para atraer miembros dispuestos a unirse al club.

"Tainaka-senpai" la llamaron un par de escalones abajo. Ritsu comenzaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de que le hablaran sorpresivamente por la espalda. Presto atención a la pequeña kohai que le había hablado, era la misma niña que le indico sobre el aula el día anterior, aquella con las coletas y actitud dispersa, "Tome" le acerco el platillo que estratégicamente – al menos por el destino- cayo a sus pies.

"Gracias" sonrió en agradecimiento indicándole que lo pusiera sobre el bombo. La chica lo hizo de inmediato, sin retirarse, parecía querer decir algo sin animarse. "¿Quieres ayudarme?" solicito Ritsu, olvidaba lo pesada que podía volverse el equipo, sobre todo cuando su corazón no estaba en condiciones de fatigarse tanto.

"Si." Dijo tomando la mitad del bombo

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Ritsu para romper el hielo, viendo que podía obtener aparte de la oportuna ayuda.

"Nakano Azusa," contesto de inmediato.

"Me presentaría, aunque creo que no es necesario" el instituto conocía a Ritsu Tainaka por muchas razones. Si ser la chica nueva no era razón suficiente, siempre se le podía ubicar por ser la amiga de Kotobuki-sama.

Nakano-san estaba por hablar cuando se Mugi-chan y Yui aparecieron en la escalera.

"Alguien dijo que estaban bloqueando la escalera," dijo Yui distraída, "Veo que es Ricchan, ¿Vas a unirte a la banda de la escuela?"

"Mejor, reconstituiré el club de música ligera" al pronunciar esas palabras, Nakano-san alzo la mirada con sumo interés y brillo ambicioso, lo que llevo a que Yui notara su presencia. "¿Tocas algún instrumento?"

"N-no realmente," titubeo Yui jugando con un mechón de su pelo- cubriendo un sonrojo que no parecía tener razón- sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña Kouhai.

"Yo toco la guitarra," revelo Azusa precipitadamente, "Mi-mis padres son músicos… ¿podría unirme?" hizo una reverencia a su senpai. Ritsu soltó una risilla burlona.

"De ninguna manera," acoto Ritsu. Todas fueron sorprendidas por la respuesta, "… te diría que no"

Azusa Nakano levanto una ceja en señal de indignación pero lo olvido al saberse dentro de un club que llenaba sus expectativas.

"Yo también quiero unirme," susurro Yui levantando la mano un poco más de lo que debería, siendo que eran cuatro personas y no necesitaba llamar la atención, "No se tocar ningún instrumento… pe-pero quisiera ser parte de un club que no sea irse-temprano-a-casa" confeso.

Ritsu no creía su suerte, miro a Mugi-chan con la esperanza de que fuera el cuarto miembro que necesitaban pero la suerte la abandono con ella.

"Me alegro de que Ricchan este por hacer renacer el club de música ligera," dijo con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba. Le atraía la idea. Eran gente de lo más divertida, un poco fuera de la corriente pero faltaba algo para hacerle romper de su frágil voluntad.

"Bueno, nos falta encontrar un miembro más y podremos dar por hecho este club" festejo Ritsu sin pensar en que uno de sus miembros no sabía ni las bases de la música, sin contar que ella misma jamás había estado en una banda. "Por lo pronto yo seré la presidenta" los otros dos miembros no tuvieron palabra en eso.

Como aún no eran un club oficial ese día Ritsu, autoproclamada presidenta, suspendió las actividades para poder arreglar un poco el aula antes de poderla utilizar como era debido. Sawako le había dado un permiso provisional en vista de que había conseguido miembros en tan poco tiempo pero no le dio esperanzas de abrirlo si no tenían una cuarta integrante para el final de la semana, día límite para inscribir actividades extra.

Acomodo con el sofá un metro más allá para darle cabida a una banda de cuatro integrantes. Armo su batería con cuidado y cariño, le había costado transportarla desde su casa hasta la escuela pero el empeño le había valido bastante, tuvo un pequeño presentimiento de que se quedaría ahí mucho más tiempo que ella pero no dejo invadirse por la nostalgia de un futuro aún incierto.

Sobraba espacio. Sabía que Azusa-chan llevaría su guitarra al día siguiente y, una vez entrada en la prospectiva del club, no sabía que papel jugaría Yui pero estaba segura que podría obtener un par de instrumentos de los tiempos de juventud de su padre, después de todo, el garaje estaba lleno de cosas suyas. Ya se las arreglaría, si algo se le daba bien, eso era improvisar.

"Estaba peor," expreso al finalizar de acomodar el lugar. Las mesas fueron unidad de forma que integraron un cuadrado casi perfecto, el sofá fue arrinconado junto a la ventana sin contemplaciones y el pizarrón fue respetado. Únicamente se tomó la libertad de borrar el viejo icono del club y reescribirlo con su letra. Sintió plena satisfacción cuando miro su creación pero una vez más, su corazón no estaba dispuesto a permitirle ilusionarse.

"Ya lo sé _Haato*_ " hablo dándole un par de golpecitos a su pecho, justo sobre el esternón. "Ya lo sé…" fue hasta donde su batería, sólo tomo asiento y contemplo como la tarde perdía su brillo, más no tardo en escuchar pasos en la escalera, lo había olvidado por completo y _haato-chan_ se lo recordó gritando de la manera en que sabía hacerlo: aumentando su frecuencia cardiaca.

Intento ocultarse, sin embargo su velocidad no fue la apropiada y, ahí estaban, esas mejillas rojas acompañados de una mirada desubicada. Entró pausadamente, sin notar su presencia.

Parecía no entender porque su refugio había sido masacrado. Dejo su libro sobre la mesa recién acomodada, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, seguía observando. Ritsu se levantó abruptamente haciendo que unos de los platos saliera de su lugar y cayera estrepitosamente, interrumpiendo el silencio que las rodeaba.

La reacción fue inmediata. Akiyama-san no pudo siquiera dar un brinco en su sitio, sólo se quedó congelada hasta que perdió todo el color que la caracterizada.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Ritsu repetidamente, tras darle control a sus pensamientos, "¿Akiyama-san?" Se atrevió a acercarse dos pasos sin obtener respuesta, repitió la acción dos veces hasta que estuvo a una distancia que rebasaba la intromisión al espacio personal. "¿Akiyama-san?" Parecía que _haato-chan_ se había salido de su pecho y estaba retumbando por las paredes. Si bien el día anterior la había visto de cerca, ahora que la veía a escasos centímetros perdía el sentido del mundo. Su corazón era el ente exagerado que jamás la había dejado correr o realizar actividades que la extenuaran, solía verlo como un reloj de fina maquinaria, con el tiempo había aprendido a dominar lo que podía y no sentir/hacer pero ahora, sólo ahora, no entendía la mecánica de su corazón. Era como si las manecillas y cada engranaje se hubieran vuelto locos y, al trabar la cordura de su funcionamiento, le generaban punzadas.

Negó con vehemencia y se alejó de ella por prudencia.

"¿Q-qué es esto?" pregunto Akiyama-san entre susurros.

"Es el salón del club de música ligera," contesto Ritsu aliviada de que la chica volviera en sí, imprimiendo toda la alegría contenida en su ser.

"No, no lo es, se desintegro hace años. Nadie utiliza esta aula desde hace un año… por eso yo… por eso yo…"

"El club será reinaugurado," sonrió Ritsu. Akiyama-san adelanto un par de pasos de manera súbita, Ritsu no estaba preparada para ese tipo de cercanía por su parte generando que tropezará con el mismo platillo que había originado gran parte del problema. "Percebes" susurro en forma de maldición mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor frotando el área afligida.

De nuevo el silencio, Ritsu creyó revivir los minutos pasados, "¿Akiyama-san?" fue necesario tan sólo eso para que recibiera el primer golpe de muchos en la cabeza. Después todo se volvió borroso.

* * *

"¿Estará bien?, no quise hacerlo," las voces venían del otro lado de la cortina. Ritsu se integró sin dificultades sobre la cama.

"Mio-chan, no fue tu culpa," esta vez era Yamanaka-sensei la que hablo, tenía ese dejo amable que podría tranquilizar a cualquiera, salvo a esa precisa joven.

"Se desmayó justo cuando yo la golpe, ¿Cómo podría no ser mi culpa?" pregunto Mio Akiyama.

"Tainaka-san sufre de una con…"

"¡Hey! Estoy justo aquí, ¿alguien?" interrumpió Ritsu justo a tiempo.

Las cortinas fueron removidas y ahí estaba la profesora junto a la chica de la que _haato-chan_ no parecía poder dejar de hablar**, además de Mugi-chan y Yui. Veía la misma mirada en ellas que en el rostro de sus padres, menos mal que no había llegado a adaptarse. Quizá podría trasladarse a otro sitio, sólo llevaba dos días de empezado el ciclo escolar.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" pregunto Sawako-sensei.

"De maravilla, sólo olvide comer por la emoción del club" se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. "me salté la hora de la comida, creo que me hizo falta glucosa después de subir la batería al salón" se justificó.

"Lo lamento mucho, Tainaka-san" Mio grito en ese mismo momento.

Ritsu se dio dos golpecillos en el pecho _estate quieto haato-chan_ rogó en sus pensamientos. Mugi y Yui no entendían lo que había pasado pero ver a Mio hablar y así de alto les tomó por sorpresa.

"No ha sido nada," le resto completamente la importancia aunque por dentro estaba colmada de preocupación, no recordaba haber tomado la dosis de su medicamento, sin omitir el hecho de que sufrir desmayos no era prometedor para sus planes. La miro sólo para percibir que estaba llorando y asustada, "Estoy bien," lo probo saltando de la cama como si nada. "Creo que me iré ahora, sólo debo encontrar mis zapatos" pretendió buscar con la mirada sin resultados.

"Bueno chicas, parece que todo está bien aquí, pueden esperar a Ritsu fuera de la enfermería" las despidió Sawako-sensei apresuradamente. Tan pronto cruzaron la puerta, Ritsu se dejó caer. "¿Pensaba que te sentías bien?" fue la primera vez que Ritsu escucho el sarcasmo en la voz de su profesora, "¿Me dirás que es lo que tienes o tendré que llamar a tus padres?"

"Es terrible Sawa-chan" se levantó con dificultad sólo para recargarse en la cama más cercana, Sawako paso saliva, Ritsu suspiro, "Mi corazón" se llevó las manos al pecho con dramatismo, "Creo que… que… estoy enamorada" bromeo, cosa que no pareció divertida para Yamanaka-sensei quien la miro con frustración mientras salía de la habitación.

Ritsu sonrió para sus adentros, no había mentido pero tampoco había dicho la verdad completa, sintió un discreto alivio al enterarse de que no sabían sobre su padecer, después de todo no tendría que trasladarse pero, algo aún más importante se estaba extendiendo en su interior. Estaba enamorada.

* * *

"Tainaka-san" Ritsu fue abordada tan pronto salió de la escuela, por otra parte _haato-chan_ parecía olvidar cómo funcionaba. "Lo siento, no-no sé de donde salió esa reacción" Ritsu lo sabía muy bien, desde el primer momento que la observo supo que aquella brillante chica tenía la ansiedad de un ratoncito.

"Ricchan," sonrió.

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo dime Ricchan, sin honoríficos", volvió a sonreír.

"No, no puedo," sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas, parecía costarle inmensamente la idea de llamar a alguien por su nombre.

"Bien, entonces sólo Ritsu" sugirió la joven castaña.

"R-ri-rit…" Mio no puedo concretar la palabra antes de sufrir un colapso. Ritsu la tomó por los hombros pero la corriente que sintió la hizo soltar de inmediato, sobre todo cuando percibió la cercanía de su rostro.

"Creo que nos lo tomaremos con calma, Mio-chuan" propuso intentando sosegarse.

"Si," Mio respondió la sonrisa genuinamente ahogando por poco el carmín de sus mejillas. Para Ritsu eso fue como un puñetazo en el pecho, "¿Estás bien?"

"Claro," repuso Ritsu adelantando unos pasos desviando la atención de la joven, actuando despreocupada. Anotaría en algún sitio ese día como su día favorito, se lo prometió en sus adentros. Había resuelto el misterio del nombre, descubrió el umbral del miedo y su irracional reacción a la palabra _percebes_ , no creía que pudiera ponerse mejor.

A partir de ese momento Ritsu olvido lo que era irse sola a su casa, Mio no se lo permitió más, ni haato-chan se lo perdonaría.

Un poco más allá Mugi-chan esperaba a su amiga salir para acompañarla hasta la estación del tren pero vio que no sería necesario.

"¿Kotobuki-san?" la llamo Sawako-sensei, "¿Aún no te vas?"

"Estaba pensando en que unirme al club de música ligera no es mala idea después de todo"

"¿Qué?" inquirió la profesora sin entender.

" _Gokigenyou_ " se despidió.

Sawako Yamanaka no entendió del todo lo que la rubia decía pero tuvo una pista bastante buena al ver a la pareja que empezaba su camino a casa. Recordó las palabras de Ritsu- _Estoy enamorada-_ no, ese escándalo no podría pasar en su clase.

* * *

Mio la despidió en la intercepción previa a su casa, seguía siendo un manojo de nervios, brincaba y se sonrojaba de la nada, si utilizaba una mala combinación de palabras podía hacerla colapsar con absurda facilidad pero sobrevivió victoriosa la primera ocasión que compartían ruta hacia sus casas. Para decepción de Ritsu, había olvidado preguntarle si tocaba algún instrumento pero si averiguo que no pertenecía a ningún club.

"Estuve un par de días en el club de literatura," le había revelado unos minutos antes, "pero tuve que claudicar cuando co-comentaban en voz alta los libros." Ahí estaba su sonrojo. Ritsu ahogo una risita tonta que fue notada por Mio de inmediato, la incomodidad de prestarle tanta atención a sus expresiones se hizo presente.

"Debiste pensar que eran una piña," añadió Ritsu, recordando los viejos consejos de su padre. Tardo un poco pero se ajustó su diadema a su cabello y pretendió ser una, inclusive lleno de aire sus mejillas y las presiono con sus manos. Le era tan sencillo olvidar que estaba en la calle haciendo el ridículo.

Mio se rió frente al chusco espectáculo. "No es tan sencillo," señalo recordando la incomodidad que vivía cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas.

"Yo creo que Mio-chan puede hacer ese tipo de cosas," otro momento incómodo. Otro puñetazo bien dado por Haato-chan a Ritsu cuando Mio imito el color de un tomate, mismo que oculto desviando la mirada y comentando que pronto tendría que tomar otra calle.

Tan pronto entro en su casa y hubo arrojado el bolso, su cuerpo le cobró los sucesos del día. Le habían hablado de esto muchas veces pero siempre ignoraba las señales, detestaba estar condicionada a un solo músculo. Como pudo llego a su habitación y busco con desesperación su móvil, lo encendió y vio las temidas llamadas perdidas por parte de sus padres, el número demostraba que se estaban controlando mucho con la frecuencia pero seguía latente la preocupación por su parte. Presiono sobre el teclado apareciendo de inmediato su contacto de emergencia, estuvo a nada de activar la llamada pero por un efímero instante pensó en lo que perdería.

"Aún no," mascullo apagando el celular recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad. "Todavía podemos lograrlo, _¿verdad, haato-chan?,_ Sé que tú también lo sientes, te hace correr sin que te canses" refiriéndose a cierta persona; guardo aquel artilugio en un lugar seguro. Podía lograrlo, sabía que había encontrado mucho de lo que había ido a buscar, sin embargo, no lo sentía suficiente. Quería más, quería disfrutarlo sólo un poco más.

* * *

NOTA FINAL DE AUTOR.

Este es un capítulo muy pequeño pero es la introducción al motivo de Ritsu y la aproximación de Mio.

Agradezco profundamente a las personas que me regalaron un review, en agradecimiento intentaré subir un capítulo por semana :D El tiempo de espera es inversamente proporcional al número de comentarios.

 _Aclaraciones de ciertas palabras:_

* _Haato:_ es la adaptación de corazón en japonés, se refiere al músculo en sí. Si fuera el corazón en sentido romántico sería _kokoro_.

** Al decir que no para de hablar de Mio es porque se acelera cada vez que la ve.


	3. Capítulo Tres

NOTA INICIAL Y DISCLAIMER.

Se advierte sobre AU y OoC de algunos personajes. Los personajes no me pertenecen y han sido tomados sin animo de lucro, simple y sencillo entretenimiento propio y de aquellos que gusten de entrar a leer.

* * *

No esperaba encontrarse con tan grata sorpresa por la mañana pero tampoco es que se peleara con el destino por ponérselo tan fácil. Mio estaba en la misma esquina donde se habían despedido la noche anterior, parecía esperar algo, estaba concentrada mirando las hojas de la hilera de cerezos que se extendían por la calle, estaban empezando a florear por lo que el espectáculo no era tan perfecto como lo sería si fuese otoño.

"Buenos días, Mio-chan" saludo con demasiada alegría Ritsu.

"Bu-buenos días, Ri-ri-Ricchan" contesto la joven de cabello negro. A pesar de la muestra de nerviosismo parecía haber dominado formidablemente el rubor de su cara, aunque había fallado con el temblor y las pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su frente.

"Lo has logrado," festejo Ritsu.

"¿Qué llevas ahí?" cambio el tema Mio estratégicamente, no quería caer en detalles de cómo había logrado sacar esas palabras de su sistema.

"Un viejo pasatiempo de mi padre, si te pasas por el club de música ligera más tarde lo descubrirás," dijo misteriosamente Ritsu, aunque la forma de la funda sobre su espalda no era del todo un misterio.

En su pecho sintió una cálida sensación, ella también había pasado la noche entrenándose para estas situaciones.

* * *

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que llegaron a la academia, por motivos que no entendía Sawako-sensei les acompaño a la clase, permitiendo que intercambiaran muy pocas palabras. Mio fue abrumada por la atención que generaba estar con dos personas tan populares en ese momento, por lo que huyó a la comodidad de su asiento tan pronto cruzo las puertas.

"A qué es hermosa cuando se sonroja," susurro Ritsu.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" se escandalizo Yamanaka-sensei.

"No es que no le hubiese dicho ayer," se defendió Ritsu.

"Calla, pretenderé que no he escuchado nada," atajo Sawa-chan dándole la espalda, comenzando el saludo tradicional.

Ritsu se aproximó a su silla. A su lado Mugi la saludo con un brillo diferente, parecía emocionada por algo que aún no entraba en el conocimiento de Ritsu. Le pasó desapercibido por el bloque inicial de clases pero alternaba miradas entre Mio y ella cada que tenía oportunidad, claro que el juego de miradas era más complejo y participaban más personas de las que deberían.

Por un lado Mugi-chan las observaba detenidamente con discreción; Ritsu, en cambio, sin contemplaciones dejaba que sus ojos fueran atraídos, como iman al metal, a Mio con la única ventaja de que sabía cuándo retirar la mirada, casi de manera cronometrada para no hacerla sentir incomoda. Mio levantaba la mirada en muy pocas ocasiones, la mayoría de las veces era porque se sentía observada potentemente, sólo miro a Ritsu directamente y tuvo que suspender el contacto visual porque esa escena no había entrado precisamente en su entrenamiento para controlar sus capilares faciales.

Más allá, en el escritorio frente a todo el salón. Sawa-chan quien profesionalmente pretendía leer mientras sus alumnas hacían lo mismo, no paraba de vigilar la interacción entre sus dos objetos de interés. Sabía que Mio estaba en peligro, tenía que hacer algo para proteger la integridad de su alumna. Por otro lado, estaba el aura de misterio de Tainaka-san, cosa que mantenía a raya su curiosidad, no podía llamar a su número de emergencia sin motivos pero el suceso de ayer la había dejado con la duda. Sobre todo ahora que prestaba atención innecesaria a la castaña, apreciaba pequeños ademanes repetitivos. Lo noto a la tercera vez que retiraba su vista de Mio-chan, Sawa-chan había contado los segundos precisos antes de que la pobre Mio buscara orígenes y Ritsu fingiera prestar atención a la lectura. Si no fuera porque era escandaloso, quizá le parecería tierno.

El timbre sonó en el momento justo en el que Mio buscaba a Ritsu, pero ésta fue más rápida y se escaqueo entre sus compañeras. La joven de cabello negro se sentó sin quererlo realmente, abrió un libro y, de la nada…

"¿Qué lees?" Ritsu estaba justo a su lado observándola, sentada.

El instinto hizo que Mio guardara el título, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acercamientos, mucho menos a que le preguntaran sobre lo que leía. Por eso había abandonado el club de literatura y no se metía en actividades grupales.

"Romeo y Julieta," se contestó Ritsu al obtener, de alguna forma no esclarecida, el libro que estaba en las piernas de Mio segundos antes. "Eres una romántica perdida Mio-chan"

"Re-regresamelo, por favor," rogó Mio esperando tener la oportunidad de guardarlo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué me darás a cambio?" se atrevió Ritsu, la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la más grata y tampoco se adaptó a sus expectativas, lo único que supo fue del dolor punzante en su dedo cuando, en un instante de distracción, Mio arranco el libro. Vio una gotita diminuta brotar de la pequeña herida, acto seguido Mio colapso en su sitio con tal palidez que parecía haber sangrado ella.

"Eso es todo Tainaka-san, molestando a tus compañeros, tendrás que acompañarme a la sala de profesores" la regaño Sawa-chan.

"Pero si estoy sangrando," se quejó Ritsu mostrándole la pequeña incisión.

"No morirás," respondió Sawa-chan tomando a su alumna por el cuello de la blusa y jalando para alejarla. Una vez en el pasillo dejo que la pobre chica recobrara la compostura.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" pregunto Ricchan con palpable indignación.

"Estabas molestando a tu compañera," Yamanaka-sensei había vuelto a su modo amable. "Además quería darte esto," le extendió una hoja firmada con la confirmación de la re-apertura del keion bu. Habían conseguido el cuarto miembro que necesitaban. "Te estaré vigilando," dijo la profesora antes de retirarse. Ricchan lo tomo como comentario de asesora, no por otra razón.

* * *

 _Haato-chan_ se aceleró de felicidad. Nadie lo había notado, pero en ese preciso momento se activó la cuenta regresiva y no existía manera de detener el tiempo.

* * *

Como primera acción oficial del club de música ligera, les informo a las integrantes, con poco tiempo de anticipación que tendrían una reunión al finalizar las clases. Yui pareció muy emocionada, Azusa sencillamente apareció diez minutos antes de la hora –prácticamente siguió a Ritsu después de que le aviso- y, aunque sabía que había cumplido el requisito, Ritsu fue sorprendida cuando Mugi-chan le pregunto si Mio iría a la reunión del club.

"He traído algunas golosinas para celebrar," anuncio Mugi presentando una caja llena de pasteles de alta repostería sobre la mesa.

"Mugi-chan, no entiendo" dijo Yui mientras escogía entre la variedad, "ayer pertenecías al al coro" Azusa y Ritsu levantaron la mirada, había sacado el tema de forma muy ruda.

"Oh, fue un poco difícil despedirme de ellas" repuso sin darle importancia, sirviendo té para todas. "Hay mucho talento ahí, estoy segura de que no me echaran en falta" lo cierto es que le había rogado para que se quedara, la misma presidenta y el profesor a cargo la habían intentado convencer pero Mugi fue muy firme en su decisión.

"Mentirosa," se escuchó el rumor en el viento. Más de una tuvo un pequeño escalofrió pero decidieron ignorarlo categóricamente.

"Estoy feliz de que Mugi-chan se haya unido al club, ¿a qué si, Ricchan?" comento Yui.

"Si, es sencillamente estupendo," expreso sentándose y comenzando a comer también.

Un poco más allá se escuchó una tosecilla con intención. Azusa conecto su guitarra al amplificador esperando que sus compañeras captaran la indirecta pero no funciono, en su lugar sólo atrajo la mirada de Yui quien alegremente fue hasta ella, la cogió por los hombros y dirigió a una silla.

"Mira, Azu-nya, estamos celebrando la inauguración," le acerco una rebanada de pastel con fresas.

"¿Azu-nya?" se quejó Azusa proyectando una imagen de sí misma con orejas de gato en su mente. La frustración que sintió al ver que le quedaba provoco un poema en sus expresiones.

"Azusa-chan" Mugi le puso una taza de té tibio justo enfrente. Bastaba un poco de eso para hacerla olvidar de su objetivo como miembro del club, se dejó encantar por la comida y el ambiente pero la necesidad de practicar era más fuerte que ella.

"Alto, deberíamos estar haciendo ajustes sobre los instrumentos y practicar" exclamo directamente a la presidenta del club. Ritsu pareció esperar a que alguien más respondiera, no estaba familiarizada con ser la líder.

Mugi se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención a la queja de su kouhai, "Oh, pero si ya lo tenemos solucionado" dijo Ricchan, "Guitarra, teclado, batería" señalo a cada integrante conforme su instrumento.

"¡No estás contemplando a Yui-senpai!" reclamo Azusa.

"Yui puede ser nuestra _groupie_ " respondió Ritsu sin agravio alzando los hombros con desenfado. La pequeña alumna estuvo a punto de discutir sobre la mala estructuración de una banda con sólo tres instrumentos, la carencia de disciplina en su primera reunión y la falta de vocalista cuando Ritsu sencillamente pasó de ella debido a su inesperada visitante.

"Mio, ¡viniste!" la presidenta fue hasta la puesta a recibir a su, ehm, amiga. "Estábamos celebrando nuestra primera reunión con golosinas y té, ¿quieres un poc…?"

"No es cierto, estábamos estableciendo cosas importantes" gruño Azusa.

"Lo haremos al terminar el festejo Nakano" mascullo Ritsu.

"Creo que Nakano-san tiene razón, deberían empezar con las actividades del club lo más pronto posible," las palabras de Mio tuvieron un efecto mágico en Ritsu.

"Hora de practicar" ordeno una Ritsu seria ya detrás de su batería, golpeo sus baquetas tres veces y justo en el casi primer contacto con la superficie de la batería, Azusa arremetió nuevamente con la falta de estructuración.

"Pero Yui-senpai aún no tiene instrumento" le recordó.

La presidenta se quedó pensando por unos segundos o lo pretendió muy bien ya que pasado un minuto, de su boca no había salido ninguna idea coherente.

"Podríamos tener una segunda guitarra o Yui podría cantar" sugirió Mugi-chan en el fondo.

"Nunca he cantado en público, así que si no les molesta, me gustaría intentar con la guitarra" cuchicheo Yui tocándose ambos dedos índices un poco rezagada en su sitio.

No pareció haber replica por ninguna parte así que Azusa busco su guitarra y se la alcanzo a su senpai. Yui la tomó temerosa, nunca había tocado antes- y su única noción sobre lo que tenía en sus manos fue un tutorial de tres minutos donde explicaban nociones básicas- por lo que tenía un poco de miedo a fracasar épicamente en su primer intento. Además, no quería defraudar a Azu-nya.

Acomodo sus dedos en las cuerdas pareciendo casi una profesional, inspiro profundamente y rasgó bruscamente buscando un acorde para el que definitivamente no estaba preparada. El sonido producido dejo pasmadas a todas las demás integrantes del club. Inclusive Mugi, con su alma amable, desvió la atención asegurándose de que Yui se alejara de la guitarra sacando más comida.

"Parecía más sencillo en los videos," dijo nada avergonzada mientras iba al encuentro de su tercera rebanada del día.

Azusa quedo levemente decepcionada, había esperado mucho de su primera sesión en el keion-bu. Aunque no podía negar que sus compañeras eran algo peculiares.

"Bueno, creo que podemos construir algo con eso," bromeo Ritsu refiriéndose a las manos torpes de Yui. "Por ahora, sólo falta quien pueda tocar esto," saco un flameante bajo de la funda que llevaba cargando desde la mañana, Azusa alzo una ceja. Sin duda era un buen instrumento, bien cuidado y en grandes condiciones pero a Ritsu se le había escapado el detalle de que era demasiado especial. Era un bajo armado especialmente para personas zurdas.

"Etto…senpai…" empezó a decir.

"Mio, ¡deberías intentarlo!" apremio Ritsu a su invitada. La chica había estado prestando atención desde un silente rincón, no creía que la integraran en la dinámica del club. Ella sólo estaba ahí por la insistencia de la baterista, ni siquiera era miembro.

"SI, Mio-chan, haz rock&roll" añadió Yui optimista fingiendo tocar la guitarra, Mugi-chan asió sus manos y las bajo, negándole gentilmente con la cabeza.

"Vamos Akiyama-san," le sonrió Mugi.

"Pero es para zur…" decía Azusa, siendo interrumpida por, bueno, nadie llevaba la cuenta.

"Toma," Ritsu le dejo el bajo en los muslos para ir a conectalo a uno de los amplificadores. Las cuatro chicas la miraban con insistencia, aunque en secreto esperaban una actuación tan inexperta como la anterior. No obstante y para sorpresa de todas, aún más para Azusa, Mio tomo nerviosa y correctamente el bajo, algo en el alma del club empezó a iluminarse. Las notas salieron casi solas, esta vez no hubo un ruido grosero ni agudo, de hecho, tenía ritmo, no era elaborado pero tampoco era malo.

Cuando hubo terminado, el lugar se quedó en silencio.

"Leí un libro de música hace un año," titubeo Mio, nadie pareció prestarle atención a la explicación ni a la casualidad de que Ritsu llevara precisamente un bajo con el que la chica se sentiría cómoda. Sospechoso, si, lo era.

Antes de siquiera entenderlo, Ritsu estaba arrojándose sobre ella con la hoja de miembros. Hubiera logrado un buen acercamiento de no ser porque Sawa-chan salió de la nada y atajo su aproximación salvajemente.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" pregunto Ritsu frotándose los golpes tendida en el suelo, para haber sido tan abrupto, la profesora sabía dónde golpear.

"Soy tutora de este club, vine a vigilar" respondió, "Además de que no pienso dejarte sola con Akiyama-san" le advirtió con lenguaje corporal incluido.

"Deberías unirte Mio-senpai" dijo Azusa recuperándose de la impresión. Decidida a que ella sería el miembro que necesitaban.

Mugi y Yui asintieron fervientemente.

"Firma aquí," agrego Ritsu dejando el formato enfrente de la chica. Paso de estar en el piso a estar a centímetros de la chica en prácticamente nada de tiempo.

"Ya completaron el requisito," Sawa-chan retiro el papel intentando parecer la misma de siempre, aunque el entrecejo fruncido y la mueca de consternación no eran precisamente de ayuda. "Estoy segura de que Mio estará más feliz en un club cultural"

"Tiene talento nato, algo así no se desperdicia" argumento Ritsu recuperando la hoja y postrándola sobre Mio.

"Insisto, cuatro son suficientes"

"Nos falta un bajo," porfió Ritsu.

* * *

Entre la discusión y otras eventualidades, la pobre de Mio tuvo tiempo para desaparecer inadvertidamente. Si era sincera consigo misma le había gustado mucho tocar el bajo y estar rodeada de aquellas chicas tan llenas de energía pero verse asediada por ellas, con la presión para unirse al _keion bu_ recordó porque no triunfo en quedarse hacia un año en el club de literatura. Además, si estaba en una banda tarde o temprano saldría a un escenario y la perspectiva le ponía la piel de gallina.

Aunque tampoco se podía engañar.

No tenía ni atisbo de real el decir que había ido por la insistencia de Ritsu. La curiosidad la había llevado a recorrer los pasillos hasta su viejo refugio, desde el día anterior y previo a ese, en el momento en que chocaron o inclusive cuando se vieron frente a frente, no huía de la sensación que la chica le generaba. Alguna especie de expectativa, no le era fácil definirlo y tampoco le fascinaba la idea de no darle respuesta a sus preguntas.

Quería. No, necesitaba saber qué le robaba el aliento a aquella chica y, de paso, saber por qué se lo estaba robando a ella.

* * *

"Ehm…Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai se ha ido," le hizo saber Azusa cuando la discusión entraba en limites un poco patéticos.

"En ese caso creo hemos terminado por hoy," soltó el formato de miembros y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar.

"Pero si sólo hemos comido y, estoy segura, he perdido la capacidad de escuchar ciertas frecuencias del sonido" le echo una mirada insinuante a Yui-chan quien no se enteraba de nada.

"Lo dicho, un buen día" prosiguió Ritsu tomando sus pertenencias.

"Tainaka-san… ¿Cómo has sabido que Mio era zurda?" inquirió Sawa-chan observando el bajo detenidamente haciendo conjeturas en su cabeza.

"Mera observación e investigación de campo," confeso con una sonrisa maliciosa y fascinada.

"Eso es acoso," farfullo la profesora al darse cuenta de lo que escondían las palabras de la castaña.

"Me gusta pensar que es vigilancia en retrospectiva," expreso Ritsu alegre hasta que la emoción de robo el aliento. Un simple _tic-tac_ acostumbrado pero cada vez más peligroso. Tosió discretamente "Me marcho, nos vemos mañana chicas" desapareció al cerrar la puerta.

"Esto no entraba en mi contrato" exhaló Sawako rindiéndose a la taza de té que Mugi le tenía preparada desde que la vio aparecer, "Delicioso ojou-sama"

La joven de las cejas peculiares le regalo una sonrisa especial, después de todo era su enemiga en la misión de unir a Mio y Ritsu. Mientras mantenía ocupada a la afligida maestra, en su mente se maquilaba un plan para llevarlo a cabo en el menor tiempo posible.

* * *

NOTA FINAL DE AUTOR.

Lamento la tardanza.

Siguen siendo cortos pero vamos acercandonos al romance para pasar al angst XD

Lo que Ritsu siente no es efecto de su cardiopatía, es amor. Me gusto darle un enfoque rápido a que ella lo notara de inmediato pero que Mio fuera la que no entiende sus sentimientos en un inicio hasta que alguien se los arroje como agua fría a la cara.


End file.
